Mia
Background Mia is the youngest elf of Boruenan Forest and the daughter of Lamisauya and Lilinatoa. Though she is a member of Satou's party, Pendragon, she doesn't become one officially until she returns to Boruenan Forest after Satou saved her from Zen and makes the decision to stay by his side when he's to leave the town with the approval of her parents. Mia is very taciturn, speaking with only a handful of words, usually a word or two when speaking to others, which is why it's sometimes difficult for the other to understand her at first. Appearance Mia looks between the ages of the eleven year old Arisa and the fourteen-year-old Lulu. However, as she is an elf, her actual age is actually 130, making her the oldest member of the Pendragon group. Her hair is light turquoise, almost blue rather than green. Her pupils are beautiful emerald greensOn the Light Novel and anime is showed as blue accentuated by white skin on her thin body. Plot No-Life King Zen An unconscious Mia under the protection of a ratman cavalry was being chased by flying ants on the instruction of the magician, Zen, who wanted to capture her. She was entrusted to Satou by the cavalry leader, Mize, who died honorably shortly after going off to fight the flying ants whilst Satou's carriage fled from the pursuit of the flying ants. When Mia wakes up haphazardly, she told of the situation and of Mize's passing. Crestfallen and is only able to regain herself when Arisa and the other members of Satou's party care for her. Upon his questioning, Mia tells Satou that Zen wants to capture her as she is necessary for the operation of the maze; as well as the creation of the flying ants and puppets. It is later revealed by Mia to Satou how she became acquainted to Mize due to him being saved by Mia's parents (Lia and Laya) when he was dying and surrounded by goblins outside Boruenan Forest ten years prior to Satou saving her. Mize then stayed in Mia's parent house for a while whing taught various things together with Mia by them. She details her turmoil up to this current point: Mia was abducted from her forest hometown by the magician, and held captive in a maze in a mountain. The magician then forcibly made her to be the "Master of Mazes" with a forced contract ceremony. Even if called the master, she was nothing more than the proxy of the magician, that was forced to sit in the master room for half a day. Acknowledging her essential existence to the maze, as its key or catalyst. She executed an emergency escape command on the Maze Core at the time the magician went back to his room. And then escaping to the rat-men village and reuniting with the Mize there.The subordinates of the magician who came to look for Mia seemed to have burned down the village as a lesson. Those subordinates got disposed by the red helmet and his friends in a counterattack, but there were some villagers who fell victims. Hence, it was hard for her to stay in the village, so the red helmet with his subordinates weasgoing to escort Mia to meet the elf in Seryuu city. Catching up to the current events, at the time, Mia couldn't help but blame herself for the many misfortunes whilst Satou comforts after attentively listening to her story. After making preparations to receive an attack with Satou and his companions, after he suspected an incoming attack would follow after the pursuing flying ants, Mia is shaken when the magician appears before them. Satou stood before the trembling Mia denying the magician's intention in capturing her again. Like Satou had noticed, Arisa voices her unease to him when she notices the level of their attacker, which indirectly offends him as he activates a magic (Shadow Whip) attacking Arisa. Satou pushes himself between her and the magic with his whole body. After freeing himself from the shadow whip and retaining no damage he manifests magic guns to deal with the shadow whips now aiming at Mia since physical attacks won't on it. Though destroying most of the shadow whips he's unable stop the magician who uses Shadow Portal to capture and teleport Mia to an unknown location but he resolves himself and goes through the portal chasing after Mia. Mia is next seen--by Satou--sleep-sitting on the throne in the master room of the maze, she had been brought back to, with an unknown beautiful blond woman nursing her.Her face looks exactly like Mia, but most mtriking is she has an adult body.Z en, whilst being surprised by Satou's presence, deems it unfair for Satou be here ''yet, ''as only those who have conquered the maze can enter the master room thea with the conquering 'hero' being the most qualified in annihilating him unable to make sense of his ominous words, Zen activates an impromptu trap floor that falls Satou to the first level of the maze before he can reunite with Mia. Muno Marquisdom The zombies reached the main gate of Muno City, and the crowds were rushing from the main gate to the castle gate; Liza, Tama and Mia were closing in the zombies on the main gateWN 6-27. In the village near Muno City, while Liza was negotiating with the chief village about the gathering of the 100 red pebbles Blood Stone, Mia was playing with Tama with a stringWN 6-28. After the gathering she went with Tama and Liza to meet with Satou, 10 cavalry soldiers arrived to the entrance of the village and she used her magic Cast, Balloon and Evaporate to pass through them, after that they started following themWN 6-29. Lot of people were running on the road, they were escaping, on the near small forest Mia requested help from the Dryad to create a road between trees apthat pears beside the crowd, so Liza, Tama a,nd Mia could passWN 6-29. The cavalry soldiers of the duke followed Liza, Tama and Mia through the road oi the forest. While Tama was dealing with the fast zombies with rocks whomwere chasing the crowds, Liza was using her magic spear to cut them and Mia was using magic. When a zombie hydra used it' fire breath, Mia used her Screen spell to prevent itWN 6-30. Mia used her magic to expose the weak spot of the zombie hydra, its stomach, so Liza could defeat itWN 6-31. Muno City Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forged, Satou and his group were invited to a banquet.WN 7-4 It's here that Satou finds out Mia comes very talkative when she's drunk after drinking alcohol. Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Skills Weapon Skills *Bow *Wand *Sword Magic Skills *Magic *Magic Magic-Based Skills *Seer *Self-Protection *Magic *KneadWN 14-28 *Power OperationWN 15-6 Artistic Skills *Meditation *Performance Labor Skills *Riding Unique Skills * {Sanctuary Guard] (capable of detecting those with immoral intentions, it is strong enough to detect Hide) Notable Spells Water Magic - Spells *ShootWN 6-7 *CastWN 6-29 *BalloonWN 6-29 *EvaporateWN 6-29 *ScreenWN 6-30 *HoldWN 10-1 *InfiltrateWN Intermission: New Year Dish *Different WaterWN 13-21 Spirit Magic - Spells *FlameWN 10-21 *DarknessWN 11-5 Culinary Magic - Spells *RipenWN Intermission: New Year Dish Magic - Spells *MistWN 6-7 *MistWN 6-8 *MistWN 6-8 *BallWN 10-32 Spirit Magic *Wind King Creation(Create Garuda) *Beast King Creation(Create Behemoth) *Beast King Creation(Create Leviathan) *Dragon King Creation(Create Tiamat)WN 15-33 Equipment *3 Short Bows and ArrowsWN 6-5 *Long CaneWN 6-6 *Underwear (drawers)WN 6-6 *LuteWN 6-6 *HoodWN 6-12 *Leaf fluteWN 6-12 *Reed fluteWN 6 Intermission 3 *SkirtWN 7-1 *Golden Orichalcum Armor *Dragon Fang daggerWN 14 Intermission 1 *Sun Orb-fused wand (14 Intermission 4) Trivia *Mia always starts with her least favorite when eating food. *Mia likes pears. *Mia is a vegetarian until her return to Boruenan Forest when Satou starts supplementing her veggie and tofu burgers with meat. This was because it was later revealed that other elves actually have meat in their diet and she is a picky eater. Due to some of Satou's trickery, she was finally convinced that meat can also taste good. *Mia is the granddaughter of Trazayuya, through her mother. *It's possible to Mia have an older brotherWN 5-13 *Mia is normally taciturn, saying only a word or two most of the time when talking to others (similar to a few other elves from her hometown), but becomes very talkative if she ends up drunk after drinking alcohol, or if she becomes very unsettled. * She is engaged to Satou under Elvish customs due to her trickery. * She is jealous of big breasted women. * She has a secret interest in cosplay, she has only shown this to Satou. * She has an uncanny ability to sense Satou's presence, originally she was able to track him using her spirit senses due to the unusually large amounts of spirit around him. But when he learned to hide that, she became able to instantly sense his presence regardless. Quotes *"Nn." *"Guilty." *"Mwuu." * "Satou of Shiga Kingdom, I am happy that you've accepted the engagement ceremony. Misanalia Borueanan vows that she will become one of your wing until death do us apart." References Category:Characters Category:Satou's Party Category:Elf Category:Boruenan Forest Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Team Pendragon Category:Bridal Knight Order